Talk:Kick-Kendall Relationship/@comment-83.254.140.68-20130611220429
Here read this, it's a sequel to my story "Marriage with the enemy". It's more like a prequel, it takes place before the wedding. I'm proud of how it came out, it's romantic and funny too, I call it "Engaged! Okay here we go: One month has passed since Clarence Buttowski and Kendall Perkins got engaged. Kick was still nervous for how the wedding was gonna turn out, marrying your once-upon-a-time worst enemy is hard, especially if you're a stubborn, hard-headed, reckless daredevil named Kick Buttowski. Kick and his wingman Gunther Magnuson was hanging outside Food 'n Fix, coming up with Kick's next stunt. Kick: So I was thinking for my next stunt- Gunther: It's not gonna be dangerous is it? Kick: Well duh, of course! How else am I gonna be famous? Gunther: I don't know about this Kick! Kick: So anyway, for my next stunt- Gunther: Kick! Kick: What!? Gunther: Look who's coming! Gunther pointed over to the other side of the street, they saw a familiar blonde girl approaching. She wore a short yellow top and short-shorts. It was Kendall Perkins, once bookworm and teacher's pet, now every man's dream. Kick's heart started to pound like a million drums. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was to be dating her. Sure they've had their share of dusts in the past but that's all over now. Finally she made it up her soon-to-become husband and his chubby friend. Kendall: Hello boys! Gunther: Hey Kendall! Kick: (Gulp) H-hey Kendall! Kendall: What's the matter, Clarence? You're not happy to see me? Kick: Y-yeah of course I am, don't worry about it! Kendall: Good! So what're you boys up to? Gunther: We're planning on Kick's next stunt! Kendall: Cool, maybe I could help? Kick: Really? Kendall: Oh yeah! Y'know, ever since Kick proposed to me, I've been practicing on my stunt skills! Kick: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa, back up! Your WHAT!? Kendall: You heard me, my stunt skills! Kick and Gunther looked at each other for a brief second, then they bursted into laughter. Kendall: What? Kick: Hrrm, nothing babe, we were just thinking about a funny joke Wade told us! Kendall: Uh huh I see, you don't think I got it in me do you? Gunther: Of c-ow! Kick silenced his viking friend. Kick: Sure we do! Just that no one ever wants to do what I do! Kendall: Yeah right! Well I'm here to prove you wrong! Gunther: You are? Kendall: Yup, I've been taking lessons from Scarlett! Kick and Gunther: Scarlett Rosetti!? Kendall: The one and only! Kick: That's...umm...awesome! Kendall...? Kendall: Yeah? Kick: Be careful. Kendall: Sounds wierd, coming from you! Kick: How about 'good luck'? Kendall: Better! Don't worry baby, she gave me a 9 out of 10! Kick: Only a 9 huh? Kendall: Yeah but I was her best student! Kick: Let's hope so! As Kendall got ready to perform her stunt, Kick and Gunther went to sit on a bench a bit off. They walked to the backyard of Kick's house where his parents had set up a big halfpipe for Kick on his 17th birthday. Kendall: How cool, a halfpipe! Kick: Just a little something my parents whipped up for me! Kendall reached down her backpack and pulled out her outfit. It looked just like Kick's, except instead of blue stripes with white stars it had pink stripes with white hearts. Her roller blades where green with pink stripes. Kendall posed. Kendall: So what do you think? Gunther gasped of adorableness. Kick: It's...pink. Kendall: Yeah isn't it cool? Kick: But it's pink! Kendall: Yeah is that a problem? Kick: No no no, I love it! But the townspeople on the other hand- Kendall: The townspeople! Oh-my-god, you cannot tell anyone! Kick: Why not? Kendall: 'Cause then I'd be humiliated for the rest of my life! Kick: Oh. Like 8 years ago that'd been fun to watch, but now it doesn't sound fun at all! Kendall: And we can't tell anyone about our relationship either! Kick: Biscuits, you're right about that! I swear on my grandma's biscuits I won't tell anyone! Gunther: Grandma Rosie made biscuits? I love those, can we go, oh please oh please? Kick: Not now Gunther! Kendall's gonna show us her stunt! Kendall: (giggles) Thanks Kick! Now, you boys ready for some action? Kick and Gunther: And then some! Kendall narrowed her eyes, smiled and nodded at Kick and Gunther as she got ready to skate down the halfpipe. She took a deep breath as she looked over the edge. ”Alright Kendall, you can do this! Just close your eyes and think about what your teacher told you!” she thought. As she took off she felt her feet grasping control of the blades. When she made it halfway across she blew Kick a kiss, but in doing so she almost lost control. Luckily she got back into it again. When she got to the other side she could hear Gunther clapping his hands and Kick threw himself off his seat standing up, doing his famous daredevil pose while screaming ”WOOHOO That's my girl!!!!”, giving Kendall more courage to finish the stunt. When she made it back to the other side she landed safely on the platform. ”I did it.” she thought ”I actually did it!”. Kick: Whoa Kendall, you did it! Kendall: So how was I? Kick: Good. Not bad. Kendall: Aw come on, stop it! Kick: Yeah you're right, you weren't good. You were AWESOME!!!! Kendall: Really? Kick: Really! I mean, I never noticed this awesome part of you. And I know now that I have found my true soulmate in you! I love you Kendall, and I'll be happy to be your husband someday! Kendall: I love you to Kick! Epic kiss! Kick: Come on Gunther! Gunther: Oooh oooh can we go to Grandma Rosie's NOW, oh please oh please oh PLEASEEEEEEE!!! Kick: Maybe tomorrow! Gunther: Aaw! Kendall giggled and waved at the two as she let out a pleasant sigh of love. The next day Kick and Kendall walked through the city hand in hand, without the ”sticky stuff” this time, smiling at each other. Just then they noticed a familiar figure coming down the street. It was Ronaldo. Luckily there was plenty of room to hide. Kick: Biscuits! Kendall: Double Biscuits! What are we gonna do, we can't be seen together! Kick: I got an idea, why don't you hide in the trash can? Kendall: Forget it, I'm not jumping down there, it's filthy and smelly! You know how much I payed for these clothes? Kick: Alright fine, I'll do it! Kick jumped into the trash can and couldn't help but thinking this felt awfully familiar somehow. Kendall: Ronaldo hi! Ronaldo: Kendall dearest! How are you? Kendall: Good thanks! Ronaldo: What are you doing out here on your own? Kendall: Oh, uh, just thought that I'd get a bit of fresh air, y'know, to get away from it all, especially Clarence! Ronaldo: Yeah that guy is nothing but trouble, you should stay away from him! So you're excited about our date? Kendall: Totally! Kick: (whispering) Kendall what are you doing? Kendall: (whispering) I can't tell him I'm seeing you remember? Ronaldo: Who're you talking to? Kendall: Nobody! Biscuits! Ronaldo sneaked over to the garbage can to inspect, but just then Kendall noticed Ronaldo's iPhone in his back pocket. Thinking quickly she grabbed it and threw on top of a passing-by cement mixer. Ronaldo kept chasing the cement truck 'til they were long gone! Kick: Whew! Close call! Kendall: You can say THAT again! So what now? Kick: Follow me, I have a surprise for you! Kendall followed Kick to an abandoned alley just behind Mellowbrook Mall. Kendall: There's no people here right? Kick: Don't worry, no one ever comes here! So, um, I wanted to give you something. Here! Kick handed her a picture of him and her dancing in gym class, hand-drawn by himself. Kendall: Kick it's beautiful! Kick: Turn it around! Kendall turned it around, and there was a signed message from Scarlett. Kendall began to read: Kendall: ”To Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins. I can't imagine two people more perfect for each other. I wish you a long and happy life together. To the future Mr. and Mrs. Kick Buttowski, love Scarlett Rosetti.” The last bit really moved Kendall, she could barely keep the tears back. She hugged Kick and he hugged her back. She was practically crying now. Kendall: Ohhhh Kick, I'm so sorry! Kick: For what? Kendall: For all the nasty things I've ever done to you! From now on it's gonna be different. This is a new Kendall Perkins you see in front of you! Ya hear that, world! That's right, I, Kendall Perkins, am a new woman! Just then, a hoard of people ran by them in terror, dogs started barking and the whole town caught fire. Kendall: (Sigh) This isn't gonna be as easy as I thought! She walked along the street alone, pondering how she could make up for all the bad things she've done to Kick. Maybe it had to do with her being mean? If she stopped being mean all the time, maybe people would like her better? Eh, what the hey, it's worth a shot right? She looked out on the other side of the street and she saw Gordie and the DiPazzi twins talking. She went over to them. Kendall: Hi Gordie! Gordie: Oh great, it's that girl who thinks she is Buttowski's girlfriend! Kendall: Whattaya mean ”thinks”? I-I mean we're not together! Michael-Anthony: You're not? Anthony-Michael: Yeah you're not? Kendall: No we're not! Gordie: Well if you're not together you don't mind if we go rearrange his organs? Kendall: You can't do that! Gordie: And why not? Kendall: Fine, you wanna know the truth? We ARE together! Michael-Anthony: That's very mature of her to say so, boss! Anthony-Michael: Yeah mature! Gordie: Mature? Mature? I wanna beat up Buttowski, and you're talking about matureness? Gimme a break! Kendall and the DiPazzi twins looked angrily at him, then Kendall snapped her fingers and said ”Get 'im, boys!” The DiPazzi twins attacked Gordie as Kendall smiled satisfyingly and walked on. After a while she bumped into Mr. Vickle. Mr. Vickle: Kendall, is that you? My, what you've grown lately! Kendall: You think so? Mr. Vickle: Oh yes! Kick must be very proud to have a girlfriend like you! Kendall: Wait what how did you-? Mr. Vickle: Oh puh-lease! It's pretty obvious when I look at you two. The same narrowing eyes when you fight, the same awesome personality, the same burning passion for stunts... Kendall: I...never really thought of it that way. Thanks Mr. Vickle. Mr. Vickle: Anytime toots! They waved goodbye at each other. ”The same burning passion for stunts”? Hmm. Maybe, but she had always felt something while skating with Kick, plus she took Scarlett's summer class in skating. She wondered what it could mean when she walked by a container. Suddenly a man popped out of the garbage, it was Papercut Peterson. Papercut: Oooh oooh pretty girl? Do you know what time it is? I don't wear a watch! Kendall: Yes you do, it's right there wrapped around your leg! Papercut looked at his leg, removed the crazy amount of layers of socks around it and his watch was under it. Papercut: I see it now, thank you! They waved goodbye. Kendall, grossed out, hurried along. Kendall: Crazy old bum! Well we know ONE person who's not invited for the wedding! Meanwhile, Kick and Gunther was walking to Grandma Rosie's house because Gunther was hungering for her world-famous biscuits, while Kick just wanted to ask what to do with Kendall. Gunther: Biscuits, biscuits, we're getting biscuits- Kick: Gunther stop singing! Gunther: Okay.....Old McDonald had a farm, E-I-E- Kick: Gunther! Gunther: Okay! (starts humming the Star Wars theme) Kick: GUNTHER! Gunther: OKAY!! Jeez, what's up with you today? Kick: Sorry, it's just that Kendall's been sticking to my brain. Gunther: Ooooh, sounds like SOMEONE's really in love! Kick: Ha that's rich! It's just a crush, It'll go away! They knocked on Grandma Rosie's door, it magically opened and she stood right by the entrance. Rosie: Well well, sounds like SOMEONE's in love! Gunther: THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Wait it can't be me, 'cuz Jackie still upset! (Gasp) KICK ITS YOU! YOU'RE IN LOVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? Kick: (Facepalm) Ugh! Rosie: Ha-Hah! You boys always make me laugh! Come in, sit down! I'll make you a nice bowl of home-made Cheetah Chug! Gunther: Actually Mrs. Grandma, I wanted some biscuits! Kick: Gunther that's not why we're here, we're here to- Rosie: Relax sonny, I DID make biscuits, I made a whole bunch of 'em, they're in the basement! Go nuts! Gunther: O'boy! Gunther threw himself down the basement and started gobbling on the biscuits like there was no tomorrow. Rosie: Now, what's the REAL reason you're here? Kick: Okay it's about...you know my neighbor Kendall right? Rosie: Yeah you've spoken of her, what of it? Kick: Well I like her, I like her A LOT actually! Rosie: Aaaah I see, so you're IN LOVE? Kick: Please don't tell anyone, I don't want my whole career to be destroyed just because I'm in love with a (gulp) girl! Rosie: Relax Kick, love is perfectly natural! Kick: It is? Rosie: Sure there's nothing to be ashamed of! See that picture? She pointed to a wedding photo of her and Kick's grandfather as a happily married couple. Kick held it in his hands and looked at it. Kick: Wow is that you and Gramps? You look so...happy! Rosie: (Sigh) We sure were! We were happily married for...what year is it? Kick: 2013. Rosie: Oh my, that long? That photo was taken in 1975! Kick: Wow! Rosie: Wow it is! So if you really love this girl, I bet that you will be together even longer! Kick: I...I'll make sure that we will be, Grandma! C'mon Gunth! Gunther: I'll be right there! Where we going Kick? Kick: We're off to find my future! Gunther: How can you find your future, I mean, you'll find your future in the future and I can't even find my past... Grandma Rosie smiled and waved goodbye at Kick and Gunther as they dissapeared in the distance. Kick and Gunther came by Kendall's house to see if she was in. They rang the doorbell but there was no answer, though they could hear Hansel scratching on the door. It was locked but that didn't stop Kick. Gunther: Kick what are you doing? Kick: Stand back Gunther! I'm kickin' down the door! Gunther: What you crazy? That's breaking-n-entering! Kick: I've gotta find out what's happened to Kendall! Gunther: (Sigh) Man are we gonna get in a lot of trouble for this! Gunther stepped back while Kick kicked down the door. Inside they were greeted by Hansel. Kick: Hey little fuzzball, where's you master? Hansel walked into the kitchen and Kick and Gunther followed him. There was a note on the table that read ”Dear Clarence. Gone shopping. Be back soon, love you.” Aww. It's just like they were already married. But wait a minute, how did she know he'd get in? They walked back into the living room. Kick: Gunther what do you make of this? Gunther: Seems like Kendall wanted you to find that note! Kick: Yeah. Guess we'll just have to stay here 'til she gets back! In the meantime, let's get in touch with this little fella! Kick stroked Hansel's fur and he purred. Gunther: I don't know Kick, I'm not really an animal's friend! Kick: Come on, what's the worst that could happen? Gunther: He could kill me! Kick: Naww not this little cutie! Come on Hansel, say hello to my old pal Gunther! Kick handed Hansel over to Gunther, which he shouldn't have done. As soon as Hansel came in contact with Gunther, he started to scratch and jump all over Gunther like crazy. ”EEEEK AAAACK OWOWOWOW GET 'IM OFF GET 'IM OFF!!!!” he screamed in pain. Finally Kick managed to get Hansel off Gunther's torn-apart shirt. Gunther: That...is a BAD cat! Kick: D'aww, he just needs a lesson in good manners! (talking baby-talk) Yes he does, yes he does! Just then Kendall came back from the grocery store. When she noticed Kick snuggling with Hansel, it touched her melting heart. She knocked on the fallen door, Kick saw her smiling in the doorway. Kendall: Wow you're a real animal friend, Buttowski. Kick: Kendall! You're back! Kendall: I didn't know you were so good with animals! Kick: I was worried something might have happened to you! Kendall: Well daddy asked me to look over the house while he's off on a business trip! Kick: Phew, I thought maybe Ronaldo kidnapped you! Kendall: Actually he did, he took me to his house, asked me to marry him and I said yes! Kick: What that son-of-a-, I'll kill him! Kendall: Relax Clarence I'm kidding, you know you're the only one for me! Kick: Really? Kendall: Really! Gunther: D'aww! Kick: Hrrrm! Kendall: So why did you break down my door? Kick: It was locked! Kendall: That's your reason? Kick: What else should I have done? Kendall: Use the spare key, duh! Kendall lifted the welcome mat that the spare key was under. Kick: Gunther why didn't you tell me THAT was there? Gunther: I didn't wanna ruin the fun. Kick passed out. Later, Kick, Kendall and Gunther were back at the same place outside Food 'n Fix. Kick: So you told everyone we're together huh? Kendall: Yep. Kick: Me too. Kendall: So we're even, then. We're both horrible people! Kick: No we're not! See I had a chat with my grandma earlier today, and she told me that love is nothing to be ashamed of! The important thing is that we love each other, no matter what people say! Kendall: Y'know I heard you snuggling with Hansel back there! Kick: Wh-what are you talking about? Kendall: Yep and I got it all on tape! Kick: Oh you wouldn't dare...! But she did. She pressed the play button on the tape recorder and it replayed Kick's voice while snuggling with Hansel. ”He just needs a lesson in good manners. Yes he d-” was all that came before Kick snatched the tape recorder from Kendall. Kick: Okay that's enough! Well played Perkins! Then Gunther grabbed the the tape recorder from Kick. Gunther: Oh cool, a tape recorder! He pressed the record button, burped the alphabet and played it back to himself several times until it broke. Gunther: Whoops! Eheh, sorry! Kendall looked angrily at Gunther. Then she looked back at Kick, her frown turned into a smile, and they both laughed. Gunther started laughing too but then he said ”What are we laughing about?” Later, back at Kendall's, she said goodbye to Kick and Gunther. Gunther: Hey Kendall sorry for your tape recorder... Kendall: Eh, who needs a tape recorder with with friends like you? Kick: Pardon me? Kendall: What? Kick: You said ”friends”? Kendall: No I didn't! Kick: Yes you did, we both heard it, right Gunth? Gunther pulled out their own tape recorder with Kendall's voice recorded saiyng ”who needs a tape recorder with friends like you?” and replayed ”friends like you?” over and over 'til Kendall snatched the tape recorder, threw it on the ground and stomped it to bits in annoyance. Kick: Whoa whoa, relax Kendall! We were only kidding! Kendall: It's okay, I'm cool! Well played boys! Kick: Hey Gunther you wanna leave us alone, I wanna talk with my girl in private? Gunther: Oooo it's time for the big finale kiss now isn't it? No way am I missing this! Kick: Just go! Gunther: Okay okay! See you later lovebirds! Kendall: Your wingman is really...something else. Kick: Yeah he's a hooch! Where would I be without him? Then again, what would I be without YOU? They looked deep into each others eyes and got ready to kiss, but they were interupted by a person coming riding on her bike. It was Scarlett. Scarlett: Hey guys, just wanted too see you two before I go back to my team! Kick: Scarlett! Thanks for signing my photo of me and Kendall! Scarlett: My pleasure! And Kendall, it was an honor having you on my summer camp, you got no bad skills! Kendall: Right back at ya! Scarlett: Well I gotta go back to my van, good luck with your lives! Kick and Kendall: Bye! They looked back at each other. Kick: So it was true, you really took her summer class? Kendall: Yeah I did. You really got her to sign your photo? Kick: Mmhmm! Just then, a familiar physics nerd could be heard on the horizon. Ronaldo had finally caught up with his iPhone after chasing the cement truck. Ronaldo: Kendall dearest, where are you? Kendall: Oh no it's Ronaldo! Kick: Aw biscuits not again! Kendall: Go hide in my house, quickly! Ronaldo: Kendall there you are! Say, you wouldn't know what happened to my precious iPhone, would you? Kendall: Uh...not a clue! Ronaldo: What are you hiding? Kendall: Nothing! Hiding inside the house, Kick got an idea. He called on Ronaldo's iPhone, pretending to be a game show host. Ronaldo: Hello? Kick: (Game show host voice) Hello is this Mr. Ronaldo? Ronaldo: That's me! Kick: (Game show host voice) You may just have won a million dollars! Ronaldo: (Gasp) Really? Kick: (Game show host voice) The competition's being held in China. We'll call you back once you get there! Ronaldo hurried to his house to pack, then he got on a plane to China in lightning speed, and it lifted so fast that the currancy blew on Kendall's shirt and skirt. Kendall: Whoa...! Kick: And that's how it's done! Kendall: How did you know he'd fall for it? Kick: He's just a physics nerd, they're all the same! Kendall: Wow you're amazing, Clarence Buttowski! Kick: Likewise, Kendall Perkins! Now that everyone was gone, they could finally kiss in peace. They looked deep into each others eyes and kissed passionately. After 15 seconds of stars, sparks and fireworks, the picture faded out. When it faded back in, everyone stood on stage, recieving applause from the audience. Kick: Thank you! Thank you! I wanna thank you all for coming tonight, especially the little children who believe in me. Remember, stay in school, don't do drugs and always look both ways before you cross the road! Director: Alright that's a wrap people, everybody out! When everybody had left, Ronaldo was alone left on stage. Ronaldo: Stupid Buttowski! Kendall's mine, you hear me! SHE WILL BE MINE, ALL MINE! Bwahahahahah-*cough*. I-I think I swallowed a bug. The End!